


It Doesn't Have to be Goodbye

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Tendou Satori never wanted to think about life after Shiratorizawa. But now, after their loss to Karasuno, he doesn't have much of a choice.





	It Doesn't Have to be Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Ushiten week! It's a short one but I'm pretty proud of it, I hope you all enjoy it!

Losing to Karasuno should have felt like a slap to the face. Tendou expected to be outraged and indignant. It would have made sense. But as he stands here on the court, watching the other team celebrate their victory, he feels… empty. There’s no tears coming to his eyes, no urge to slam his fist into something and cry out in frustration. But all of the happiness he cultivated these past three years vanishes in an instant, and he knows this is goodbye. Goodbye to this team. Goodbye to his sense of belonging. Goodbye to Wakatoshi. 

He feels numb as they line up and shout their thanks to the members in the stands. The next several moments are a blur as he leaves the court. He just suddenly ends up by Wakatoshi’s side, stretching on the cold gym floor. 

He knows Wakatoshi is destined for greatness. This loss would not be the end of his career, not by a long shot. But this is the end of the line for Tendou. He won’t get many more moments like this one. 

“I’ll be bragging to everyone that we were best buds,” he tells Wakatoshi, the words heavy on his tongue. He thinks he may finally feel something stir in his chest, cutting through the emptiness. 

“Okay,” Ushijima replies simply. 

And it’s comforting. Tendou isn’t sure what he would do if Ushijima were to get all teary eyed on him. He doesn’t think it would help. But now there’s something in the pit of his chest. An almost emotion he can’t quite place, and he isn’t sure if he should chase it or stamp it out. 

Ushijima sits up suddenly, and Tendou thinks he’s going to leave. But he doesn’t. He just sits, looking contemplative. He opens his mouth as if to say something but then closes it. Tendou knows he’s searching for the right words to say. But the words Ushijima finds are not the ones he’s expecting.

“Will we not still be best friend’s after high school?”

The question shakes Tendou to his core, and the emotions stirring just below the surface burst forth full force. 

“I mean…” Tendou starts, voice wobbly, “You’re gonna go pro. You’ll be famous. I’m quitting volleyball. I’d probably just hold you back…”

“Tendou.” Ushijima looks at him, and Tendou sees heartache that mirrors his own. “You have only ever made me a stronger player.”

“Wakatoshi-kun…” 

Before Tendou can stop them, warm tears flow down his face. Ushijima doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around Tendou. He can’t hold back the sobs that wrack his body, but Ushijima remains firm, refusing to let go, refusing to leave his side. Tendou wonders,perhaps foolishly, if it’s a promise.

Shiratorizawa is Tendou’s paradise. He doesn’t want to say goodbye. This was the first place he felt like he truly belonged, and now it’s being taken from him. He never gets to have a happy ending. A part of him always knew his happiness wasn’t meant to last. It isn’t fair. _It isn’t fair._

He’s not sure how long they stay like this, but eventually his breathing evens out and his tears dry up. When he pulls away, he notices a few dried tears on Ushijima’s cheeks as well. He’d always assumed by the end of his third year in high school he would go back to being alone. It was a thought he’d pushed to the back of his mind countless times, because he wanted to enjoy what he had. But reality sets in now, and he has to face the fact that his paradise will be gone for good.

“Tendou. Satori,” Ushijima says, voice barely above a whisper. He puts a warm, calloused hand against Tendou’s cheek. “Where will you go after high school?”

Normally that question would make Tendou’s stomach twist into a knot. It’s a question he’s always done his best to avoid. But now, coming from Ushijima, it doesn’t feel like a cruel reminder of everything he’ll lose.

“I don’t… I’ve never really thought about it, honestly. I don’t really have a plan.”

“Then come with me.”

No, the question wasn’t cruel at all. It was a promise. A promise that Tendou wouldn’t be left behind, that he wouldn’t have to lose everything precious to him. And he knows that Ushijima always keeps his promises.

“Yes, Wakatoshi-kun. Yes.”

Suddenly, the future seems a little bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://cajyn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
